


Para-Noir

by fuckingway



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Darkness, M/M, One Shot, Seduction, Vampires, cemitery
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingway/pseuds/fuckingway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era explícita, desde a primeira vez que Gerard havia posto os olhos naquela criatura,  a certeza de que não conseguiria mais viver sem aqueles olhos tão encantadores. Então havia o condenado a eternidade, virando escravo de sua inocência e senhor de seu coração.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Para-Noir

**Author's Note:**

> Esta é uma One-Shot com temática homossexual, se isto te causa algum desconforto não continue.  
> A inspiração para essa história surgiu da maneira mais inusitada possível e como amo a temática vampírica, resolvi arriscar com essa Frerard.  
> Então, prepara-se para ser mordida/o.

**Capítulo Único**

O Sol já havia se escondido há alguns minutos, porém ainda restavam raios alaranjados que sobreviviam bravamente contra o manto negro de nuvens carregadas que dominava o céu, o que causava um belo contraste de cores. Alguns raios estrondosos se destacavam majestosamente entre os tons escuros e a temperatura abaixava gradativamente por seu provedor de calor ter se ausentado, fazendo com que a sensação térmica baixa causasse arrepios nos passantes da calçada de pedra esburacada. As folhas esverdeadas das árvores sinuosas posicionadas em cada lado do grande portão de alumínio aberto balançavam-se como em uma dança lenta e envolvente, seguindo o ritmo da brisa que as guiava como um experiente condutor. E o contraste das ruas movimentadas, com pessoas apressadas seguindo para suas casas após um longo dia de trabalho, era evidente se comparado ao local silencioso e mórbido o qual um rapaz solitário se encontrava ausente da realidade e dos sons longínquos que as buzinas dos carros produziam.

Tudo ali era silencioso. E por mais que houvesse milhares de pessoas, todas elas não eram mais hábeis a falar; a terra as impedia de tal feito. Cada um daqueles seres estava destinado a passar a eternidade dentro de um caixão de madeira e desde o primeiro momento em que a vida havia lhes dado as costas para entregá-los a morte, seus corpos estavam se deteriorando lentamente; sobrando apenas os ossos como prova de que algum dia eles estiveram realmente vivos. E o que os diferenciava era o formato de suas cruzes e oratórias, pois até mesmo seus epitáfios acabavam se repetindo dependendo da criatividade de suas famílias ausentes que após algum tempo não mais lembrariam que eles estavam ali.

Porém, entre toda aquela paisagem melancólica e agourenta encontrava-se _ele_. Dono de divinos olhos cor de avelã.

Suas mãos estavam posicionadas juntas e seus dedos entrelaçados com força um contra os outros, fazendo com que a junção dos mesmos se tornasse esbranquiçada. Os olhos brilhantes se destacavam vívidos entre a meia luz ao mirarem fixamente a lápide de mármore bem cuidado e flores frescas enfeitavam o túmulo; suas pétalas avermelhadas trazendo um pouco de cor entre os tons de cinza. Os lábios da mesma coloração das pétalas se moviam rapidamente, mesmo sem proferir sequer um ruído, e por mais que ainda sentisse tristeza pela perda do avô não mais conseguia chorar; suas lágrimas pareciam ter secado. A dor havia sido amortecida, mas o rapaz continuava a visitar o mesmo lugar mórbido, pois se recusava a abandonar o mais velho mesmo que este não tivesse mais consciência do que acontecia ao seu redor.

Logo após um suspiro profundo os lábios pararam de se mover e o rosto de maxilar anguloso se inclinou para trás, uma de suas bochechas sendo atingida certeiramente por uma gota d’água gelada. Ao reparar que há muito já havia escurecido e que em poucos minutos se iniciaria uma chuva torrencial, o rapaz desfez o aperto de suas mãos e observou uma última vez o túmulo, acariciando o mármore com saudosismo. Lentamente caminhou solitário pelo caminho de pedra, observando de forma distraída as cruzes e a forma com que cada uma delas causava uma sombra diferente contra o chão pela luz proveniente da rua. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que havia adentrado ali e como temera ficar sozinho naquele silêncio de doer os ouvidos, mas agora que as visitas eram constantes sentia-se até confortável em andar naqueles caminhos estreitos. Principalmente porque seu contato com os ‘vivos’ não era considerado nem mesmo _satisfatório_. Preferia a quietude a uma longa e tediosa conversa com algum estranho que nunca mais veria novamente.

Seus olhos cor de avelã observaram o portão de ferro aberto há alguns metros de distância e antes que voltasse sua atenção para o caminho que fazia, fechou momentaneamente os olhos pela repentina força que as gotas d’água exerceram contra seu rosto e ombros. A chuva havia se iniciado e uma de suas mãos se ergueu para impedir que a visão ficasse embaçada ao que iniciava movimentos mais rápidos; suas pernas curtas esforçando-se para que o rapaz conseguisse correr apressado para algum lugar coberto. Quando estava perto o suficiente do portão o mesmo se fechou com força, causando um estrondoso barulho entre o silêncio. O rapaz parou imediatamente de se movimentar e guiou as mãos até os ouvidos feridos pelo barulho agudo; seu rosto bonito contorcido em um sinal de incômodo. Voltou a observar a passagem, agora fechada, e posicionou as mãos contra os ferros, balançando-os em uma vã tentativa de fazê-lo se abrir.

A camiseta branca já lhe grudava contra o corpo, assim como sua longa franja castanha escura que ocultava parcialmente um dos olhos esverdeados. Suas mãos haviam se tornado escorregadias e era difícil tentar fazer força para que o portão se movimentasse, o que lhe causava um crescente desespero. A respiração acelerada fazia com que seu tórax subisse e descesse com rapidez e o coração batendo com mais rapidez com o necessário, obrigava-o a respirar pelos lábios entreabertos. Tentando acalmar-se o rapaz fechou os olhos por alguns segundos para reabri-los novamente e virou-se de costas para o portão, decidido a tentar a outra saída. Mas com o gesto repentino seus olhos visualizaram a silhueta da figura alta de um homem parado a alguns passos de distância oculto pela escuridão. Uma exclamação de surpresa escapou de sua garganta e seus olhos se arregalaram assim que seu cérebro afoito lhe ordenou que corresse o mais rápido que conseguisse para longe dali.

O chão encontrava-se escorregadio e o rapaz desequilibrou-se parcialmente conforme corria, utilizando as lápides para recuperar o ritmo. O barulho de seus sapatos atingindo o chão era enlouquecedor combinado como a presença de alguém o seguindo de perto. E estava se tornando tão difícil de respirar e pensar com clareza ao mesmo tempo, que sua visão tornou-se turva; em parte pela agonia que sentia e pela chuva torrencial que caia do céu. Sua imaginação corria solta pensando o que poderia acontecer consigo se aquele estranho o alcançasse, mas todas as opções sequer chegavam próximas ao que de fato aconteceria a seguir.

Assustado o rapaz chocou-se contra uma lápide mais baixa e desequilibrou-se completamente conforme seus pés derraparam contra o chão molhado. Suas mãos tentaram agarrar uma cruz próxima para que pudesse se manter de pé, mas firmemente um braço rodeou sua cintura, dando-lhe suporte para em seguida girá-lo rudemente; seu corpo sendo empurrado com força contra o mármore de um túmulo próximo. Suas costas chocaram-se contra a pedra ainda mais gelada pelas gotas de chuva e o choque térmico de sua pele quente contra a mesma, pela blusa parcialmente erguida pelo movimento brusco, o fez tremular o maxilar algumas vezes. Seu coração martelava com ainda mais força contra o tórax e sua visão tentou se acostumar inutilmente com a escuridão para que pudesse enxergar qual caminho seguiria para escapar. Mas antes que pudesse se mover mãos ainda mais geladas do que o próprio mármore agarraram seus pulsos para erguê-las acima de sua cabeça, deixando-o imobilizado.

O ar faltou quase completamente em seus pulmões quando o vulto do homem posicionou-se com graciosidade entre suas coxas delineadas pelo _jeans_ rasgado em um dos joelhos e por mais que tentasse se soltar com movimentos bruscos, a força exercia em seus pulsos não parecia ceder. Seus olhos cor de avelã tão brilhantes estavam fechados, pois recusavam-se a ver o ser que poderia estar lhe causando tamanha agonia e lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo canto dos mesmos; os lábios avermelhados pressionados juntos com força para impedir que sua garganta liberasse qualquer som que denunciasse seu desespero, pois tinha medo de que qualquer ruído do tipo incitasse o outro a continuar a torturá-lo. Tremulou, de frio e de medo, e assim que seus pulsos foram presos apenas por uma mão seu corpo todo se contraiu receoso do que viria a seguir. Esperou um tapa no rosto, palavras obscenas, mas tudo o que aconteceu lenta e suavemente foi uma carícia em seu maxilar. E o toque transmitia que o homem estava tentando convencê-lo a relaxar.

Por mais assustadora que a situação fosse, as pontas dos dedos esguios que trilhavam linhas imaginárias por seu rosto sem pressa estavam, aos poucos, fazendo-o respirar mais tranqüilamente. O mármore continuava frio e desconfortável em suas costas, mas de alguma forma irreal aquele toque tão gélido lhe transmitia um calor quase vital. E por longos minutos os dois permaneceram em silêncio, o rapaz imobilizado ainda receoso de que a qualquer momento pudesse sofrer algum tipo de violência e o outro pacientemente o observando enquanto pensava com deliciado divertimento de que tinha a [i]eternidade[/i] a seu favor para esperar o tempo necessário que o outro precisava para abrir os olhos.

O menor encolheu-se novamente quando sentiu a movimentação do homem para perto conforme o mesmo se curvava para impedir que as gotas de chuva caíssem sobre si. O frio pareceu diminuir, mas os lábios avermelhados tremularam ao que sua respiração tornou-se rasa pela proximidade excessiva de seus corpos. Mesmo estando de olhos fechados, o rapaz podia visualizar em sua mente a posição do homem entre suas coxas entreabertas e a forma com que seus tórax quase se encostavam um contra o outro. E mesmo que estivesse vulnerável por estar imobilizado e com medo – o sentimento lhe causando arrepios desesperadores – ele não pôde deixar de considerar o quão sexual aquela situação estava se tornando.

O homem se aproximou mais e seus lábios gélidos roçaram de forma lenta e sedutora da curva do maxilar até o ouvido do rapaz que novamente voltou a se movimentar inquieto para tentar se soltar do aperto; a aproximação sendo deveras assustadora para o mesmo. Mas o mais velho não pareceu se irritar com o gesto, muito menos o fez mudar o comportamento galanteador. Ele deu um sorriso de canto quase imperceptível na escuridão e pela primeira vez sua voz arrastada foi ouvida.

\- Se acalme, meu anjo. – Disse baixo para que apenas o menor o ouvisse, mesmo que não houvesse mais ninguém ali além dos dois. O sentiu estremecer pelas palavras e inclinou sedutoramente o rosto para poder ter uma visão privilegiada do rapaz; os olhos se tornando ferinos ao notar o quão atraente aquele pescoço amorenado era enquanto pequenas gotinhas d’água escorriam pelo mesmo. Sua respiração se tornou um pouco mais ansiosa, mas controlou-se ao voltar sua atenção para o pequeno que ainda estava relutante a seus toques. – Você não precisa ter medo de realizar seus desejos... – Voltou a sussurrar enquanto os lábios finos roçavam-se pelo lóbulo do outro delicadamente.

O rapaz pareceu um pouco menos relutante, mas continuava com o corpo tenso então o mais velho afastou-se para que seus rostos ficassem rentes um ao outro; a mão livre posicionando-se contra o maxilar anguloso para que o outro pudesse erguê-lo, dando-lhe uma visão completa. Notou a forma com que ele realmente parecia um anjo pela beleza estonteante de seus traços aristocratas e como aqueles lábios bem feitos tinham uma atípica coloração avermelhada, despertando-lhe ainda mais a libido. Contornou-lhe mais uma vez o rosto com o indicador e roçou a ponta do mesmo sobre os lábios tentadores, ansioso para provar se os mesmos tinham o mesmo gosto maravilhoso de inocência que o rapaz emanava por suas atitudes reclusas. Aproximou ainda seus rostos e entreabriu os lábios, a mão agora escorregando para cima para poder tocar os braços fortes delineados pelas linhas coloridas de suas tatuagens.

\- Abra os olhos. – Pronunciou-se mais uma vez, a voz ainda mais arrastada por seu visível encantamento e interesse no outro.

Lentamente o rapaz obedeceu ao pedido e um ofego escapou de sua garganta ao visualizar incríveis e intensos olhos verdes o encarando de uma distância que se resumia a centímetros. Eles eram profundos e possuíam um brilho estonteante, deixando-o hipnotizado enquanto mergulhava naqueles orbes tão misteriosos e que transmitiam um ar insuportavelmente sensual. Era realmente quase impossível se manter o mínimo são para poder quebrar aquele contato visual e resistir. E como se fosse necessário deixar aquele ser ainda mais atraente, sua pele era em um tom pálido perfeitamente combinado com seus fios longos e negros como o céu acima de suas cabeças. O nariz levemente arrebitado lhe causava a impressão de autoconfiança e os lábios finos eram sedutores demais para estarem tão longe dos seus. O pescoço pálido estava parcialmente oculto pela gola alta do casaco escuro de camurça que o mesmo usava e ao que o outro sorriu de canto de forma galanteadora pelo peso do olhar que recebia, o menor concluiu que todo aquele ar etéreo que o homem emanava era muito mais do que um teste a sua sanidade, pois já havia se permitido enlouquecer.

Porém, por mais que estivesse enfeitiçado por aquela figura misteriosa, algo ainda fazia-o recuar contra o mármore; temeroso do que poderia vir a seguir. Afinal de contas, estava em um cemitério, imobilizado sobre um túmulo por um lindo desconhecido; mesmo que agora este fato tivesse se tornado deveras sensual. A indecisão o fez mordiscar o lábio inferior de forma casta e abaixar o olhar finalmente, observando as abotuaduras douradas do casaco do outro. Aquele corpo tentador estava tão próximo ao seu e os impulsos contraditórios de seu cérebro o fizeram se sentir preso em um furioso dilema. Seu corpo implorava para tocá-lo, mas sua razão lhe lembrava o quão errado toda àquela situação poderia ser.

\- Parece que você caiu diretamente do céu. – Comentou o mais velho com seu permanente sorriso de canto, obstinado a seduzir ainda mais o outro. Sua mão livre deslizou-se pelo tórax do menor enquanto os olhos verdes assistiam com adoração o mesmo se contorcer pelo simples toque. Seu desejo estava explicito pela forma com que seu olhar oscilava do corpo bem feito tão bem delineado pela camisa branca molhada grudada contra seu tórax e o pescoço amorenado agora completamente exposto pela cabeça do outro ter suavemente inclinado para trás. – Qual o nome desta divindade tão encantadora?

\- Frank. – O outro respondeu com sua voz ressoante e grossa, fazendo o mais velho pela primeira vez estremecer. Um ofego novamente escapou de sua garganta e seus lábios avermelhados permaneceram entreabertos assim que a mão que deslizava por seu tórax finalmente escorregou por debaixo de sua camisa molhada para tocar diretamente sua pele; o choque térmico lhe enviando ondas fortes de arrepios. – Frank Iero. – Completou.

\- Frank. – O homem repetiu deliciado em um sussurro, realmente hipnotizado pelos lábios avermelhados e pela forma inocente de suas expressões; mesmo que ele parecesse finalmente entregue a seus toques. – O nome perfeito para um anjo. – Pronunciou-se novamente conforme a mão escorregou-se ainda mais contra a pele quente, as pontas dos dedos esguios faziam círculos contra o abdômen do outro que se contorcia preso contra sua outra mão. Seu corpo voltou a se curvar para frente para que os lábios fossem mais uma vez posicionados contra seu ouvido de forma sedutora. – Gerard Way, o homem que te amaldiçoará a esplêndida eternidade.

O mais novo se contorceu com um arrepio mais forte que subiu desde a base de suas costas até a nuca e mais uma vez forçou-se para tentar soltar-se do aperto que o imobilizava. Desta vez o outro lhe soltou e as mãos sedentas do menor agarraram os fios negros com força, puxando-os para que o rosto de Gerard ficasse rente ao seu. Os dois trocaram um intenso olhar, expressando a paixão avassaladora que havia despertado em seus interiores, e com um gesto brusco os lábios pressionaram-se um contra o outro com urgência. Frank sugou o lábio inferior do mais velho para dentro da boca conforme o repuxava com os dentes e sentiu-se finalmente satisfeito ao arrancar alguma reação deliciada do outro, continuando o gesto mais sensualmente por perceber o prazer que causava. Contornou-lhe a boca com a língua de forma circular de forma provocante e liberou alguns ofegos ansiosos para ter um contato mais direto com aquele corpo que realmente havia despertado sua libido.

Os pingos de chuva que ainda caiam sobre suas cabeças enquanto molhava seus corpos apenas deixava-os ainda mais atraentes conforme se observavam, tornando ainda mais intensa à ligação que construíam ao compartilharem o prazer que sentiam ao se tocarem tão intensamente. Quando Frank tentou beijá-lo, Gerard afastou o rosto e balançou a cabeça negativamente de forma galanteadora, dando um olhar malicioso ao menor que entendeu que deveria esperar por aquele contato. Este sorriu de forma inocente ao concordar com um aceno, enlouquecendo ainda mais o mais velho, e em um gesto rápido o mesmo ergueu-lhe a camisa até a altura do tórax; seu corpo abaixando-se para que o rosto ficasse rente ao abdômen do menor. Mais uma vez os dois trocaram um olhar intenso e Gerard pressionou os lábios contra a pele quente, beijando-a com sofreguidão por além de partilhar o desejo por aquela criatura tão encantadora, estar tentado em realmente deixá-lo pela eternidade ao seu lado por seus olhos cor de avelã serem tão doces.

Lambeu-lhe a lateral de forma provocante e posicionou as duas mãos nas laterais de seus quadris, apertando-os com força assim que sua boca subia em direção ao tórax; seus lábios se curvando em um sorriso de canto todas as vezes que Frank ofegava e ondulava o quadril em um sinal explicito de queria um contato mais direto. Gerard espalmou uma das mãos ao lado da cabeça do menor contra o mármore e a outra escorregou pela virilha do mesmo, deliciando-se ao finalmente ouvir o gemido rouco que lhe hipnotizou ainda mais. Observou o quanto ele ficava ainda mais bonito com as bochechas coradas e os lábios entreabertos em busca de ar, agradecendo-se mentalmente por não estar faminto por sangue para poder apreciar cada momento de provocação com aquele ser tão divino.

Assim que sua mão posicionou-se contra a ereção aparente pelo apertado tecido da calça [i]jeans[/i] e Frank inclinou sedutoramente a cabeça ainda mais para trás, expondo todo seu maxilar e pescoço, Gerard decidiu que pela primeira vez em seus cento e doze anos havia encontrado alguém pelo qual queria dividir a eternidade. E, além disso, seria uma blasfêmia imperdoável sugar todo o sangue daquele anjo e deixá-lo a mercê para morrer. O queria vivo para apreciar cada expressão inocente tão sensualmente encantadora por pelos menos os próximos trezentos anos.

Pressionou a palma sobre o volume e a movimentou com vontade, aproveitando o momento de êxtase do menor para entreabrir os lábios; finalmente seus dentes esbranquiçados e pontiagudos ficando a mostra. Seus olhos verdes escureceram-se e sua expressão tornou-se sombria quando Gerard inclinou o rosto e posicionou a boca firmemente contra o pescoço de Frank; seus caninos afiados perfurando a pele amorenada e sugando o sangue vital do outro com sofreguidão aos poucos. O menor pareceu retesar com a dor, mas lentamente foi relaxando por suas forças estarem se esvaindo e Gerard concluiu com sofreguidão que o sangue de Frank era doce exatamente como seus olhos. O líquido aquoso e avermelhado em contato com seu paladar era maravilhoso e a quentura que se espalhava por seu corpo fazia-o ofegar em prazer pela sensação cada vez mais forte.

Ao respirar fundo e se certificar de deixar a quantidade certa de sangue para que Frank não morresse, Gerard se afastou e seus lábios antes tão opacos estavam sujos com uma forte coloração escura e avermelhada. Ele deu um sorriso para o pescoço violado, onde os furos que seus caninos haviam executado estavam, e com adoração afastou a franja molhada para trás da orelha do menor. Notou a expressão de prazer que ele ainda ostentava desmaiado e retirou a mão de seu membro, posicionando um dos braços atrás de sua nuca com cuidado; o outro na parte traseira de suas coxas. Retirou-lhe de cima do túmulo de mármore e segurou-o com força contra o corpo, querendo protegê-lo por estar tão vulnerável. Sabia que aquele anjo acordaria em pouco tempo e deveria lhe escolher uma presa digna, pois seria o primeiro sangue que tocaria aqueles deliciosos lábios de mel.

Caminhou de forma lenta entre os túmulos e a escuridão crescente, sorrindo para Frank tão encantadoramente desmaiado. A chuva continuava a cair torrencialmente sobre o cemitério, mas o homem parecia não se importar com aquele fato tão insignificante, pois observava o rapaz em seus braços como se fosse seu bem mais precioso e um presente da divindade para tornar sua existência solitária suportável. Beijou-lhe a testa com delicadeza e apertou-lhe uma última vez antes de desaparecer na escuridão da mesma forma imperceptível que havia chegado.

Era explícita, desde a primeira vez que Gerard havia posto os olhos naquela criatura, a certeza de que não conseguiria mais viver sem aqueles olhos tão encantadores. Então havia o condenado a eternidade, virando escravo de sua inocência e senhor de seu coração.

**Author's Note:**

> Quero agradecer a você que leu <3  
> Use e abuse dos comentários! São super bem-vindas críticas construtivas, sugestões e elogios.


End file.
